


Morning Melodies

by ladyqueerfoot



Series: Danganronpa Brainrot [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Music, Nervousness, New York, New York City, Piano, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyqueerfoot/pseuds/ladyqueerfoot
Summary: In which I'm fucking braindead so I exhibit my obsession with Kaede Akamatsu via stupid soft bullshit.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader
Series: Danganronpa Brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014975
Kudos: 22





	Morning Melodies

Waking up alongside Kaede Akamatsu is like a dream come true no matter how frequently it happens. It usually starts slow, her eyes fluttering as the light peaks through the curtains into your shared studio apartment, her hand squeezing yours as she whimpers “just five more minutes.”

You have to get up and start the day (it’s a busy one), but you don’t want to. You just want to be with Kaede in your queen-sized bed for just five more minutes, feeling the cool touch of her skin up against yours but you know you can’t.

“We can’t. You have the big audition today.” You tug at a strand of her long blonde hair, “R-remember?”

She’s auditioning for the New York Philharmonic today and she’s been practicing for the past week. It’s a call back and she’s playing Clair de Lune in C Major. You nearly fell asleep to the crescendos the night before but the way she laughed at your tired eyes woke you right up.

“Five minutes?” She begs you like a pathetic little puppy, the most adorable little puppy, “I _need_ five more minutes with you.”

You can’t always give her what she wants. You _always_ want to give her what she wants but just this once you can’t. Her whole career is riding on this and you know she’ll regret it if you give her what she wants.

“Kaede, the Philharmonic,” You try to be stern with her but the way her lips curl into a smile makes it impossible, you’ve love to joke around with her but this is not the time, “You know how badly you want this.”

“Shit,” She grits her teeth, finally realizing what the day holds for her, “That is today.”

You let go of her. It hurts to unwrap your arms from her waist even if she’s still right in front of you. She’s still there but you wish you were up against her as she gets out of bed and plays with the string of her sweatpants. It’s what she does when she’s nervous.

“Are you okay?” You notice her cheeks turning red, “You’re going to do great; I promise you’re going to do great.”

You can tell that your words aren’t getting through to her; she clings to your body the moment you roll out of bed, faster than you’ve ever been grabbed onto before, “I’m so nervous.”

You have no idea why Kaede would be nervous for this. Her music is the best you’ve ever heard (and you’ve heard a lot of music). Nothing ever compares to the symphonies that Kaede Akamatsu creates for you every night on the beat up keyboard she got from a thrift store in Brooklyn for seventy-five dollars that you both carried home on the subway. That day was a masterpiece, though every day with Kaede is.

“Don’t be,” You squeeze her back, assuring her that you’re here and she’s safe, “You’re going to nail it Kaede.”

(Why wouldn’t she? Why wouldn’t the girl who rescued you in your lost and hopeless state not be able to do the same for the adjudicators? You’re still not quite sure why she chose you when there were so many other options but you’ve learned to not question it just as Kaede needs to not question the fact she’s going to utterly nail her audition.)

She tells you that she wants to practice for you and while the amount of times that you’ve listened to her play those same notes over and over again is high, you can’t resist another taste of her symphonies. The ones you hear from every whisper of her mouth to every late night roar. Any noise that comes from the will of Kaede Akamatsu is the best noise that’s ever happened.

She calls your name and tells you once again, “I’m nervous.”

Nothing you can do will make her feel any less so, so you simply let her approach the piano and have the music talk for you. Only three notes go by though before she turns around and grabs you by the hands, “I’m going to do horrible.”

Sometimes your lips communicate better than your mouth so you grab Kaede the same way you did forthe first time so many moons ago, the butterflies spiraling in your stomach just as rapidly as they did the night you got a bit too tipsy and finally mustered up the courage to kiss the girl you hadn’t slept in months over.

“Oh?” Despite the many times you’ve kissed her, Kaede still lets out that same confused retort as if she wasn’t expecting it yet had been thinking about it day in and day out.

She kissed you back, of course, the curls of her fingers hooking behind your neck as she gets closer to you, letting her breathing grow harmonious with yours. It’s a frequent feeling, yet its one that you’ll never get too much of.

Even when there isn’t any playing in the background, your kisses with Kaede are like music, the rises and falls all too fitting as you once again are lost in her.

If only those mornings with your perfect pianist would last forever…


End file.
